What We Have is Precious
by Tossino
Summary: Lavi and Kanda are most important to each other, even if they have so much else. LaviYu/LaviYuu/LaviKanda but no obvious shounen-ai, drabble.


HAPPY LAVIYU DAY!

**Title: **What We Have is Precious

**Summary: **Lavi and Kanda are most important to each other, even if they have so much else.

**Pairing: **LaviYu

**Genre: **Romance, Angst - sort of?

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Uhm... Angst-ish?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DGM, since I write fanfiction for it and all.

This is actually my first real drabble. xD I wrote it in... a few hours while multitasking. It was written for one of the 100 LaviYu themes at http: / /100LaviYuu-themes. deviantart. com/

Point out any spelling or grammatical errors, and that sort of thing, and enjoy~

* * *

**100 LaviYu Themes**

**#20**

**Precious**

**What We Have is Precious**

Lavi and Kanda were similar in the way that they both had very few things they saw as important, both when it came to people and objects.

Kanda had Lenalee, who was one of his very closest friends from when he was just a little kid and who he was incredibly close to - it was almost weird considering it was Kanda, but at the same time not - Tiedoll and Marie (and Daisya, but he wasn't there anymore), who were his family of sorts because they had after all trained under a General who saw them as their children.

Kanda had Mugen, which he almost seemed to value more than his own life, and Lavi couldn't figure out how he could do that - because it was just an object, and while Lavi had objects he cherished, it was never that much - but he did. It was almost as if he owed Mugen for something, but Lavi didn't know what that would be. And then he had that hourglass, that empty hourglass that he seemed to deal with with such care as if his life depended on it, as if there was something there, and Lavi had never asked him about that.

Lavi had Bookman, who raised him and even if neither of them were supposed to be close to anyone they were both close to each other, Allen (and Doug, but he wasn't there anymore), who was a very close to him and who he obviously cared a lot about for some reason that Kanda didn't understand - tch - and Lenalee, who he really cared for but didn't seem to get quite the same treatment in return even if she definitely cared for him since he was family and all.

Lavi had the first book he bought together with Bookman, which he obviously took very well care of, because it was in perfect shape despite that you could definitely see he had read it a lot, and he treated it with a lot of care, that Kanda found rather strange but at the same time not because he had Mugen and the... lotus. And Lavi had his scarf, which he absolutely did not want people to dirty or destroy if he could stop it, though of course he knew it could get destroyed because he wore it on the battlefield. Or he was just a big idiot, which wasn't all that unlikely either.

And Kanda had Lavi.

And Lavi had Kanda.

And even if they lost everything else, as long as they had each other, they would most likely be alright. There were times when Lavi doubted that Kanda would do fine without Mugen, if Kanda would actually be pleased with just him if he lost his beloved sword. There were times when Kanda just doubted his importance to Lavi, because Lavi was capable of being very cold and uncaring if he wanted to, and it was weird and unusual and Kanda didn't like that.

But to each other, they really were more than any object could be, they were more deeply carved into each other's hearts than any other human being. Even after Lavi left and Kanda died, and he was sure he would die, then the memories would be impossible for Lavi to get rid of, impossible. And if Kanda did live, then the memories would be just as impossible for him to get rid of. But he wasn't intending to live, because when he didn't have the war, when he didn't have Mugen, and didn't have Lavi, then he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

There was Lenalee, but a life without those three things was impossible for him to imagine, even if Lenalee would be there.

He couldn't wrap his head around it.

Lavi still had the Bookman thing, but Kanda had nothing, for when the war ended.

But right now, he had Mugen and Lenalee and Tiedoll and everything, and he had Lavi.

And right now, Lavi had Bookman and Allen and that important book of his, and he had Kanda.

And what they had was precious.


End file.
